I'll be there for you
by isdonisgood
Summary: Five times Kurt called Veronica and needed her to come back to Ohio and one time Veronica went home to surprise Kurt. Complete AU of both shows but has spoilers for Glee episodes 2.03, 2.06, 2.07 and 2.08


Fic: I'll be there for you

Rating: PG

Fandoms: Glee/Veronica Mars

Characters/Pairings: Veronica, Kurt, Burt, Finn, Elizabeth, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Veronica/Logan, Burt/Elizabeth, Burt/Carole, pre Kurt/Blaine

Prompt: Wild Card for my lj user=au_bingo card

Word Count: 14,033

Summary: Five times Kurt called Veronica and needed her to come back to Ohio and one time Veronica went home to surprise Kurt.

A/N: So I started this back in November, not really sure where it was going but knowing I wanted to use it. Originally it was supposed to be for a musician prompt on my lj user=au_bingo card because I always wanted to write Veronica as a musician but I didn't get it finished in time. Then I was looking through the prompt posts at lj user=kurt_blaine and saw one that wanted Veronica to be Blaine's step sister. I thought that was pretty cool but the more I thought about it the more I thought it would be cooler this way. It took a bit to figure out, cause I didn't want Keith to come off as a bad guy, but it finally did and I'm really happy with it. So I hope you take a second to comment.

A few things you should know. There's about 10 years between Veronica and Kurt. I see it as Kurt being a miracle child and Burt and Elizabeth bring older than they most likely are in canon. Secondly I don't accept for a second that Blaine is a junior no matter how many times the show tells me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please comment at the end, I'd like some feedback on it :D

1.

When Veronica had gotten the phone call she had been working in the recording studio for four hours and had welcomed the break. Had she known what was coming she wouldn't have answered.

She hopped the first flight back to Ohio, leaving behind the record deal she had stumbled into and the cute boy who had been asking her out, to be greeted by her father and younger brother at the airport in Columbus. Of course nothing else mattered but family. Hopefully the cute boy would be there when she was able to go back and she was sure she would be able to find another record deal. If she didn't return she knew she would regret it forever and when it was her younger brother, Kurt, on the phone, pleading with her to come home she couldn't refuse. She could never refuse him.

Rushing off the plane she pushed through the people only pausing to scan the room for her father. Spotting him at the other end of the terminal she broke into a run, dropping her carry on at their feet before being swept up into a bear hug by him. Holding on tight she didn't let go for several minutes, knowing that no matter what everything was right in the world when she was in her father's arm. She had to leave them though. She knew that the world was waiting and the news she was dreading was here.

"How bad is it dad?"

Burt pulled back, threading his fingers through her hair like he used to when she was a little girl, "It doesn't look good at the moment."

"I'm not Kurt dad. I'm not a little kid. I'm eighteen and I spent six months living in California by myself. You don't need to sugar coat this for me. I can handle the truth."

"Even if the truth breaks your heart?" Burt whispered, "Because it's breaking mine."

"Yeah dad, please."

Burt nodded, "Ok. It's not good, not good at all. They think she's going to die and some days I think that too."

"Is that why Kurt called me so I'd come back?"

"Yeah, I didn't have the courage to do it."

Veronica chuckled slightly, even though her mind told her it wasn't the time for laughter, "Well Kurt always had more courage than most kids his age. I just wish this wasn't happening."

Dropping one arm from around her Burt grabbed the bag from the ground before guiding them towards the baggage claim. They remained silent as they found her bag and headed for the car. The silence between them was comfortable though, welcoming. When she had learnt that Elizabeth and Burt were adopting her she didn't think that there could be moments like this, where words didn't matter, they just needed each other's presence to feel comforted. Then again she had thought the same thing when her parents had told her they were expecting Kurt. Of course she was ten and the world had changed, but not as much as she thought it would. It gave her room to grow and while one of the main reasons she had gone to California was to get to know her biological father, who hadn't wanted to give her up, she knew in her heart that Keith Mars would never replace Burt Hummel.

And she would always be Veronica Elizabeth Hummel, even though she was tossing up between using her real name and the stage name Veronica Mars for her record.

Her family was all that mattered at the moment. Kurt would need her. He was only eight and if there mom was really dying then she would be staying in Ohio for a while. In terms of her career it wasn't that big of a deal, she could make an album in Ohio or find another deal when it was all over. Sylvia understood why she needed to return. The cute boy would probably be gone but that didn't bother her that much. Cute boys came and went like the seasons.

Family was forever though and if her mother was really dying then she couldn't be anywhere else but here.

"Where are mom and Kurt?" Veronica asked as they entered the parking lot.

"They're sitting in the car. You're mom wanted to get you but the trip seemed to knock the spirit out of her." Burt replied, "She figured that it would be easier if Kurt stayed in the car with her."

"As long as I don't have to wait three hours before seeing them I'm happy," Veronica said as they rounded the corner. Spotting the car she wasn't surprised when the backdoor opened and her little brother was flying into her arms. Hefting him straight up so he was completely in her arms she had forgotten how it felt to have him there. He was so little that he weighed nothing, especially since she wasn't that strong. Her brother was so tiny for an eight year old, he wasn't short just very skinny despite the amount he ate. It amazed her.

Carrying him with her to the car she brushed his beautifully smooth hair back and whispered in his ear, "How are you little man?," as Burt placed her suitcase into the boot.

"Ok," Kurt whispered into her clavicle, "Disney movie when we get home?"

"Oh defiantly," Veronica replied with a nod, sliding them into the back seat, "I may have brought you a new one and a present."

"I like presents," Kurt said bouncing off her lap and into his seat.

"Well you'll like this one the most I think," Veronica said with a smile before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the seat in front of her and her mother sitting in it, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was the flight?"

"It was fine," Veronica whispered leaning further forward to place a kiss on her neck, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I know you're here and you're safe."

hr

The next two months held some of the hardest and some of the happiest times of her life. Veronica woke up every morning, got Kurt up, took him to school and then spent time with her mother. She watched as Elizabeth struggled with the chemo, some days ten times harder than others. She spent her time by her mother's bed while she struggled, Veronica would hold her tight, letting her cry on her shoulder, and when she was good Veronica would play her the new songs that she was writing, loving getting her mother's opinion on what would go on the album that was still going ahead.

Some days she had to go into the recording studio but that was unavoidable. Her mother understood, so did her father. Veronica always made sure that she was able to get Kurt from school, taking him back to the studio with her so that their parents could have some alone time. She loved nothing more than watching Kurt run around her in the studio, looking like the child he was for once and almost as if his whole world wasn't falling apart.

When the worst day comes she feels like her heart is breaking, most likely cause part of it was. She hoped the day wouldn't come, that her mother would go into remission, but she doesn't. Instead one Sunday morning at breakfast, while she was upstairs waking Kurt, her mother collapses. Burt's shouting alerts her to the fact that something is seriously wrong. She raced down the stairs startled to see Elizabeth on the floor. Reaching for the phone she calls for an ambulance and two hours later the three of them are crowded in the too small hospital room as the doctor informs them that this is it.

The moment to say goodbye.

Overall she knew it was unavoidable. She knew that her mother was dying. It was why she had come home but she hated that it was happening. It made her want to pull out her hair and scream into the wind. More importantly it made her want to take Kurt and run, to a world where there was no pain. Where she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life without her mother and where Kurt wouldn't have to grow up without her. Somehow growing up without a mother seemed more painful than just living without a mother for the rest of her life, after all she did have another mother elsewhere, even if she had given her up.

In the end they spent the night in Elizabeth's room, Kurt was curled up in her lap, the four of them just taking in what was left off their time. When Kurt fell asleep it was to the sound of their mother repeating her love for him, them in many ways, over and over again. She knows by that alone that her mother isn't making it through the night so when Burt goes to get coffee she honours her mother's last request. At the bottom of the page though she writes her first dedication, most likely the only one she'll ever make, for her album. It made her feel special that she could share that moment with her mother like she had shared most of the album, before she left.

She drifts off for a few hours to allow her parents some alone time and when she was shaken awake she knows why. It's over. Her mother is no longer in pain. She's no longer with them either.

When the funeral comes around she's barely holding it together and she knows that her dad is feeling the same way. She reaches out though, holds Kurt's hand, the little boy better than them both, as her favourite the Beatles song plays in the background. She doesn't remember much else. A big casket, lots of tears, the Beatles and her family. Everything else in her memory blurs, like it's just out of focus, and she's very grateful for that. There nothing that she would love to forget more than the funeral.

There life goes on. They slowly heal as a family. They keep up the tradition of their family night dinners even after Burt tries to serve them raw chicken. Eventually the bandages on their hearts hold the wound in place and six months later Veronica can't avoid the inevitable. She has to go back to California. She's just glad that she can return and know that Kurt and Burt won't fall to pieces.

Her apartment is still there for her when she returns and while the cute boy next door has found another perky blond his hot roommate seems more than interested in getting to know her. In the end it seemed that everything had worked out, maybe not for the best but life carries on and they all keep trying to heal their hearts. Even though it takes a lot of phone calls from Kurt, in tears, as he tries to make sense of it all and she wishes she was with him again.

b2./b

Laughing she tried to pull Logan closer as the phone rang. Groaning she let her head fall backwards onto the pillow hating whoever was interrupting their alone time. It seemed that ever since she had gotten engaged to Logan they spent less and less time together. She was on tour, Logan was busy with his newest movie but somehow amongst it all that they had found time to get together every couple of weeks and it had brought them the best surprised of all. Of course they couldn't tell anyone that yet. They were getting married in a week and there was no need for anyone to think that they weren't doing it for anything other than love.

Not that her family would think any less of them. Both Burt and Keith would be overjoyed about getting their first grandchild and Kurt would be happy about being an uncle.

Still someone had to get the phone first and since she didn't want to move it required one thing, the head tilt. "Logan," she purred, "Be a dear and get the phone."

Logan let out a groan of his own before dropping a kiss on her shoulder, "Don't do the head tilt. Save your powers for another time. I'll get it."

Smiling as he rolled away she couldn't help but feel happy. Her whole life seemed to come together. She was marrying Logan and was soon to become Veronica Hummel-Echolls. She had an amazing biological father and he had been accepting enough to understand that while she didn't want to take his name, in fear of offending her dad who she loved dearly, she was willing to make it her stage name. Apparently she was spending time collecting last names. On top of all these wonderful things she had a great little brother, who she loved more than anything. She was a multi-platinum, award winning artist gearing up to release her third album whilst touring with her new singles. In seven days she would be back in her home town marrying the love of her life, surrounded by family and friends that they loved dearly, and she would be walked down the aisle by both her fathers, neither wanting to miss the chance. Running a hand down Logan's back she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten sometimes. The death of her mom still hurt but she doubted that the pain would ever really go away.

Hearing Logan say Kurt's name pulled her from her revere. Shaking her head to get rid of the cobwebs she pulled the phone slowly from Logan's hand, "Kurt? Honey?" Hearing a sniff on the other hand she powered on, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She almost missed what he said, sometimes she wasn't sure she heard him right but when he whispered in her ear, "What's a fag?" she knew she had to get home soon.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered, her heart breaking slowly for her brother. It was times like this that she wished her mom was here with the answers. She always seemed to have the answers for these kinds of situations. "Who said that to you?"

"A boy in my class. I didn't think that I should ask dad what it meant."

Veronica nodded, moving to the edge of the bed and wrapping the sheet around her body, "Ok Kurt. Did anything else happen? Did you tell a teacher?"

"No and no," the small voice whispered back. "I didn't think I should."

Spotting her shirt she leaned over to get it, pulling it over her head before responding, "Logan and I are going come home early, ok sweetie. We'll be there in a couple of hours. I'll call when we reach the town."

"Are you going to tell dad that this happened?"

"No sweetie. I just want to be there for you. Is that ok?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"Ok. We're leaving right now." Veronica replied before hanging up the phone. Finding and pulling on her pants she turned surprised to see Logan still sitting on the bed.

"Does this mean sexy fun time is over?" he asked.

"Yes, my brother needs me, let's go."

Logan nodded before pulling Veronica into his arms, "Ok. I understand but I think you should know why I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Veronica I may be the love of your life but I'm so not your soul mate."

Veronica stepped backwards, shocked. "What do you mean?" she whispered, "I think your my soul mate."

"Maybe by the new aged definition that the person you're in a romantic relationship with is your soul mate, because that's our life long bond but the older definition is better in my mind."

"Are you planning to quote your psych class to me?"

"Yes." Logan said with a smile, "As long as you let me?"

"Well I guess that would be ok, but only this once."

"Well a better definition is a twin flame, someone that you're compatible with, like a twin soul. You share intimacy, love, similarity, affinity and compatibility. Sexuality is only a small part of it. I think in many ways that Kurt is your soul mate."

"Why would you say that?"

Logan shrugged, "All you really have to do is think about your relationship. You seem to know when he needs you to come home, even before he asks. You know when he needs to hear your voice and he seems to know when you need to hear his. You laugh, smile and are sometimes so much happier with when you're with him, whether you're physically together or not."

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?"

"Cause while I'm the love of your life, Kurt's your soul mate and I want you to know that I'm ok with that. No matter what. Even if it means we have to give up one of our three days off to head to Ohio early so you can be there for him. I understand. I really do."

Veronica nodded, "I don't know what to say to that."

Kissing her gently on the forehead he whispered, "You don't have to say anything sugarpuss."

"Don't call me that!"

hr

Pulling into the driveway three hours later Veronica couldn't help but smile. She was happy to be home. Happy to be near Kurt. Maybe some of the things that Logan had said earlier where starting to ring true. While she didn't understand it the way that Logan did she understood where he was coming from.

Leaving their things in the car she headed straight to the door, not knocking, heading through to the living room. Seeing Kurt and her father sitting at the table, eating dinner, brought a smile to her face. She was so glad that in all the sadness and sorrow that had come from their mother's death that the two of them where able to form a family together, helping each other deal. Even when she had to leave she was glad they could function. That they still did the simple things, like Friday night dinner.

"So what's for dinner all?" she asked, raising her hands slightly.

"Veronica!" They both cried leaping from their seats to engulf her in a hug. Squeezing them both tightly she smiled. She had missed family hugs most of all. Especially when she felt like she needed them the most.

"Hey guys," She whispered, "I missed you both too but seriously, what's for dinner?"

"Pork chops," Kurt replied. Her smile grew as she pulled him tighter against her, "Dad can make them now."

"Learning to cook, I'm impressed dad."

"Well someone in this family had to. Can you imagine what would happen if someone else discovered Kurt at the stove?" Burt replied with a chuckle, "And there is more than enough for the two of you."

Veronica threw a look over her shoulder at Logan. Seeing him nod his head with an amusing grin she took that as confirmation that she could tell them about their situation, "Actually dad," she said, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, "There are three of us to feed tonight."

Watching his eyebrow raise in confusion Burt replied, "What do you mean? I'm slightly confused. It's only you and Logan here."

"Well, yes. There's Logan, me and our baby." She whispered, closing her eyes and pointing to her stomach, not sure that she wanted to see her father's reaction.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Burt scooped her back up into a hug, looking as over the moon as Veronica had always thought he would be when she told him the news. "So this isn't a bad thing?" she whispered, "I know it's not the best time to be having a child but I really think we can make this work."

"Oh honey, we have all the time in the world to discuss what you're both going to do. For now let's just be happy and celebrate."

"I like that idea."

Burt nodded, guiding both his children over to the table as Logan followed behind, "Besides we have plenty of time to discuss where you should buy a house in Lima."

Groaning she accepted the kiss on the forehead from Logan before taking her seat. She really should have seen that one coming.

hr

Hours later Veronica knocked softly on the door. It used to be her room, before Kurt was born and even after, until she had moved out of the house. Kurt had claimed it a year ago, claiming that his room didn't have enough room for his things. It didn't really matter to her. The things she had left here had simply been moved to Kurt's old room, which was now hers. She didn't really need a room in the house but she was glad to have it. It made her feel like no matter what happened she would always have a place in this house. Of course her old room had a better wardrobe and a private bathroom but she and Logan made do in the other room when they were in Lima.

Moving into the room when she heard Kurt tell her it was ok she circled the bed before sitting carefully on the end. It was odd, the feeling that she shouldn't be there but at the same time she knew that her brother would always give the room back if she truly needed it.

"Kurt," she whispered, knowing that he was only at the vanity in the corner. It was their mother's and even she found solace there from time to time. "Come out sweetie. I want to talk about what you asked me on the phone."

Peaking around the corner Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry I called you like that. I shouldn't have... But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I think we should, so come here please."

"I don't want to."

"Well you can talk to me or I can go and tell dad the real reason why Logan and I dropped in unannounced and a three days early."

Kurt sighed before moving over to her, "I don't know why I let it get to me today. The boys always call me funny names like that and I guess I just wanted to know what it meant for once."

"And that's ok Kurt. I'll tell you what it means." Veronica whispered, "It's a word that people use to put down homosexuals."

"What's a homosexual?"

Veronica laughed, "I should have known better than to use a big word like that, huh?" when Kurt nodded she continued, "Well a homosexual is someone who's in a relationship with someone of the same sex."

"Like two boys dating each other?"

"Exactly and people call them... fags... cause they don't understand why they would want to be in a relationship like that."

"So... fag is a bad word?"

"Fag is a very bad word and if anyone calls you that again I want you to go and tell a teacher, ok? I need you to promise me that. Cause I can't always look out for you like other big sister's can look out for their younger brother's, so I need to know that at times you can always have someone else to go to."

Kurt nodded, "I promise. I'd like it if you lived here again but I don't really want you too."

"And why's that?"

"Cause when I'm older I'm going to be like you and leave as soon as I can. It's the only thing to do."

"I thought so too but that doesn't mean you can't come back. It also doesn't mean that you forget anything about this place. There's a chance that you could really like it here but I honestly believe that you will leave as soon as you can."

"Ronica?" Kurt whispered, "Is it ok if I do think that I like boys?"

"It's more than ok. As long as you're happy I'll be happy and so will dad. And wherever mom is she'd be happy for you too."

"That's good to know," Kurt mumbled, curling himself into her thigh before drifting off to sleep. Manoeuvring them so they were lying on the bed Veronica stayed with him the whole night. The next morning they went on with their daily routines not mentioning their conversation again.

Veronica stayed with them until her wedding night and she was happy that Kurt didn't need to ask the meaning of words anymore. It seemed as though it had settled down for now. She knew it wouldn't be the end though. As Kurt came into his own personality there was a chance that more bullies would come out of the woodworks. Until then though she would hold her breath, pray she was wrong and keep his spirits high. It was really all that she could offer and somehow that made her feel worse.

b3./b

When her phone rang in the middle of her concert Veronica couldn't help but feel confused. She had been about to go into her newest song, that would be on the new album, when her phone rang. Normally she would have turned it off but this phone was special. Only four people had its number, Logan, Allyson, Kurt and Burt. She knew it wasn't Allyson. She could see her daughter out of the corner of her eye playing with one of the roadies. Her husband was filming late into the night and never contacted her unless there was something wrong with Ally. Since Ally was with her tonight she figured it wasn't Logan. That left two people: her brother and her father.

Apologising to the crowd she pulled out her phone and answered it. Holding it too her ear she said, "I'm in the middle of a concert. Is this super important?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Moving away from the microphone she mumbled, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Its dad," the small voice said, "He's in the hospital."

"What happened? How bad is it?"

"He had a heart attack in the shop. A customer called for an ambulance. He's in a coma now." Kurt replied, trying to hold back tears, "I could really use you right now."

Veronica nodded, "I'm on my way," she responded without thinking. Shaking her head she started to formulate a plan. She couldn't just leave in the middle of a concert. These people had paid good money to see her. Coming up with her idea she continued, "Give me an hour and a half. I need to finish this concert, somehow. Then I will take Ally, get in the car and drive all night. I'll be able to pick you up from school when I arrive in the morning."

"It's a nine hour car trip."

"I know," she whispered, "But it's a safer bet then trying to get a flight. Kurt, I will be there as soon as I can ok. I'll even stay on the phone with you all night if you like. You can try and keep me awake."

"I'd like that."

"Are you going to stay at the hospital tonight?"

"Yeah, the nurses are ok with it as long as I don't get in the way."

"Ok sweetie. I'll call you when I'm in the car. Just hang on."

Hearing his mumbled goodbye Veronica hung up the phone. Sliding it back into her pocket she took in a shaky breath. She wasn't sure how she was going to finish this concert but she knew she had to. Running a hand through her hair she tried to get some of her emotions under control before turning around. Heading to the microphone she took the guitar that she was had planned on playing while singing her new piece before sitting.

"That... that was my younger brother..." Veronica whispered into the microphone, praying that her voice didn't shake too much, "He called... to inform me... that... that..." taking a deep breath she let it out with a sigh, "That our dad had had a heart attack."

Hearing the crowd gasp she shook her head, "Normally we'd play on for another hour and a half but I was hoping you would all forgive me if I cut it down to an hour. I still have to get home to Ohio." The crowd cheered their acceptance but it felt weird. It was unlike other cheers. It was hollow. They understood what was happening here. "I thought I could make it up to you a different way." She continued, "You see I have this song that I wrote when my mum died. I love it dearly but I've never found the need to put it on an album. I was hoping you would let me play it for you because I feel like that's what I should do."

This time when the crowd cheered it wasn't hollow at all. It was uplifting. Not that Veronica felt it that much smiling she turned to her lead guitarist, gesturing Bill over and whispering the songs name in his hear. Seeing him nod she crossed her and settled the guitar onto her lap properly. "Now Bill, the wonderful man that he is has agreed to help me." Veronica informed the crowd as Bill took the offered stool and placed it next to hers, "This song is called When Time and depending on how this goes tonight I may putting it on the new album."

Nodding at Bill to start the opening guitar progression while she waited the three bars before starting to sing, "iI see you there on your death bed, your body is cold and still.../i" Opening her eyes she continued through the song letting the emotions she was feeling to have some control but not so much that she lost control of the technicalities of the piece.

During the instrumental she paused playing her guitar, letting Bill take the part, waiting for the moment she would need to move into the bridge. "i...When time has taken its toll on me/i" Veronica sang out closing her eyes again to picture her parents as if they were in front of her, "iWhen youth has long passed me by, When the lines of life are etched on me.../i"

Letting the last note ring out around her she sighed and wiped the stray tear that had made its way done her left cheek. Smiling as the crowd went wild she said into the microphone, "What do you say we cheer things up a bit and play no stop up beat songs?" Hearing the cheers rise in volume she smiled at them before handing over guitar and stool to the stage crew member who came out to get them and taking the microphone off the stand, "Ok then. Allyson come on out here. Let's have some fun."

hr

An hour and a half later Veronica was clipping Allyson into her car seat while talking with Logan on the phone, "Look I want to come get you but I need to get to Ohio."

"Look Veronica you can't drive right now. I'm three minutes away," Logan snapped, "Get Ally into her seat, get your guitar and your bag in the boot, then sit in the passenger seat. I'm just turning into the car park now."

"But what about your car," she whispered, accepting the guitar case from the stage crew member who was holding it for her. Pushing it into the boot next to her bag she slammed it shut.

"Trina is coming to get it tomorrow. Bill said he'd give her..." Logan replied as his car skidded into place next to hers. Jumping out he shut the phone, grabbed the two bags he had packed in a hurry before opening and shoving them into the boot next to Veronica's, "The keys tomorrow morning."

Accepting the quick kiss he gave her as he took her keys she whispered, "Ok. Let's go."

Nodding Logan whispered, "Get in the car. Call Kurt, make sure he's ok. Find out if there is anyone else that needs to know what's happening."

"I called Aunt Millie once I got off the phone with you the first time," Veronica whispered, "But I don't know if the woman dad's dating knows."

"Well go find out," he whispered in response, pushing her towards the car before turning to Bill, who had appeared without them knowing."

Punching the numbers into to her phone she turned back to Ally to make sure the little girl was ok. Somehow between the time she had gotten the girl into the seat and she had gotten into her own seat, Ally had fallen asleep. It wasn't that surprising. She took after Logan far too much. Logan was known to fall asleep in the car if he wasn't driving. She knew that it was rational that Logan drove to Lima but she just wanted to get there.

Hitting the call button she smiled as Logan slipped into the driver's seat, starting the car before he even pulled on his seat belt. He leaned over her to pull on her seat belt for her before moving the car into drive. Taking the twists and turns in the parking lot Veronica saw Logan pull on his belt just as they were about to exit the lot and just as Kurt picked up his phone.

"Kurt, honey, we're leaving now. Just hold on."

hr

As they pulled into the school parking lot at Veronica turned to Logan, "Now I'm going to get Kurt. I'll sign him out and we'll meet you at the hospital because I don't think we should leave his car here."

Logan nodded, reaching over the consol to press a brief kiss to her lips, "It'll be ok. I'll see you there if you're sure you're up to being able to drive."

"I'll be fine," Veronica said with a nod, "Just go back to dad's place. Get some sleep, maybe some food. Kurt and I will be back later tonight, ok?"

"Ok, as long as you promise to call me if you need me."

"I promise. Now go get some sleep. Are you coming with me Ally?"

Seeing the little girl nod she jumped out of her seat, reached into the back and undid the girl's car seat belt. Taking her hand she turned back to Logan, "Do you mind pulling that out for me while we go get Kurt?"

"Not at all. I'll leave it by the Navigator with Ally's play bag."

"Thanks," Veronica whispered before pulling her bag over her arm. Walking quickly to the office, Ally's hand holding her own, she was a little worried about what was going to happen. She had never tried to sign Kurt out before but there was a first time for everything and if she was lucky the administration lady would be the same one who had been there when she went to school. That lady had liked her and she would hopefully be nice enough to remember who she was and that she was actually Kurt's sister.

Smiling when she saw the lady she said, "Hi, I'm Veronica Hummel-Echolls. I was hoping to pick my brother up, Kurt Hummel. Our father had a heart attack yesterday."

"I'll see what I can do." The lady replied, typing into the computer, "Ok well you're listed as being able to take him out of school so if you sign these forms I'll send someone to go get him."

Veronica took the pen from the woman smiling as she signed the form, "I'd like to go get him myself if that's ok."

"Sure," the woman said with a nod turning back to her computer, "He's in Glee at the moment. It's in the choir room. Do you need directions?"

"No. I know the way thank you." Veronica replied before guided Ally down the hall. Usually she would have shown the girl all the places that she liked going to while she went to school their but at the moment all she wanted to do was get to Kurt. Turning the last corner to get to the choir room she was surprised when she heard raised voices. Picking up her pace she was shocked to see a big, blacked haired boy yelling at her brother.

"I don't know what it looked like to everyone else but I thought we were sort a family!"

"Hey!" Veronica yelled, "I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare raise your voice to my brother." Smiling at Kurt she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him as close as she could, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Hi Veronica," Mercedes whispered from her seat. Waving to her brother's best friend she turned back to the blacked haired boy waiting for his answer.

"Finn just wanted to know why I didn't let him know about dad's heart attack." Kurt whispered, tightening his grip around her waist.

Smiling as Ally wrapped herself around both their legs she asked Kurt, "Why does it bother him?"

"Cause Burt is the closest thing I have to a father," Finn whispered

"Well Burt is our father and I had Kurt on the phone last night just hoping to remind him he wasn't alone while our only parent is lying in a hospital bed. I'm sorry he didn't factor you into consideration considering my family had to travel nine hours to be here and we had to cancel a lot of important things."

"What like your jobs are so important?" Puck scoffed. "Don't come in here and yell at my friend."

"Yes my jobs important. My management team is giving refunds for concerts for the next month and my producer is trying to talk down the record company and convince them that it will be ok if the record doesn't come out for another couple of months."

"Who are you?" Brittany whispered.

"Her stage persona is Veronica Mars," Mercedes replied, "But she's better known in Ohio as Veronica Hummel Echolls."

"I'm Kurt's older sister, that's all that matters." Veronica said with a roll of her eyes, "Now let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I really want to see dad."

Kurt nodded into her shoulder. Rolling her eyes at Finn again Veronica guided him from the room towards his locker. Letting him pull free his books they went through the office, smiling to the lady before meeting Logan at the car. Letting him put in the car seat and deal with Ally she settled Kurt into the passenger seat, accepted a kiss goodbye from Logan and hopped in the car, heading off to the hospital, praying her father was ok.

hr

Spending the day at the hospital had been fine. Allyson had taken up a spot in the corner, quietly colouring as she and Kurt sat on either side of the bed, holding Burt's hands in their own. Logan stopped by with lunch but she hadn't been hungry and she couldn't blame Kurt when he didn't eat either. By the time they had headed home there were no changes. The doctor just kept saying that he would come out of it when he came out of it. It was scary though, to see Burt like that. He looked so small and pale. In her whole life she had never seen the man that she had idolised looking like that. It made her scared, like it confirmed that he might not be coming back. That thought scared her most of all. Sure if Burt didn't come back she would still have Keith, they didn't have the relationship that she had with Burt but there would be a father figure in her life still. Kurt however would be parentless. She wouldn't leave him by any means, she would move back to Ohio with Ally, Logan would be there when work allowed it and they would stay there until Kurt had graduated high school. It would only be for just over a year and a half then Kurt would be out of there. She would give him the inheritance she had created for him when she had earned her first million and he would be ok. Well as ok as he could be given the fact that he would be an orphan with a sister who wasn't even biologically related to him. It would be hard but it would be doable but she couldn't think like that for long. It made her sad to think that way, like her father wasn't going to make it.

He had to make it. He had to know that he was needed.

Smiling at Logan as he pulled the car out to the front of hospital she hustled Ally and Kurt into the backseat before collapsing in the front. Placing a kiss to Logan check she smiled as he drove off taking them back to the house she had grown up in. Letting Logan deal with Ally she guided Kurt down to the basement, putting his school bag by the staircase before resting on the corner of his bed.

"Kurt," she whispered as he walked around the room getting ready for bed, "Sit for a moment."

"Ok."

Veronica wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning into him, "Do you think that you'll be ok to go to school tomorrow? And stay the whole day?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, if that's what you want me to do."

"Do you want to though?"

"It's what I'd be doing if you weren't here."

"I know but I am and you know that you can call me anytime that you need me. You already do it often enough, so I won't stop you from doing it more."

"You have your work and Logan has his job though. You both have Ally. It just feels weird to admit that I'd need you to come home just for me and it doesn't feel fair."

"Well I don't mind and I've actually been thinking about buying a house here so we can have somewhere to stay when we visit."

"You shouldn't have to," Kurt sighed, "You left this place because you hated it as much as I do."

"Yeah but you're stuck here so I'm ok with having to come back to see you and help you out. I know how bad it can get here." She replied with a shrug, "Even if you weren't here though I'd be coming back as often as possible to visit dad. I just love that you give me more reasons to spend time with my amazing family."

"What's going to happen? If dad doesn't make it?" Kurt whispered, almost if he was afraid that if he said it out loud it would be true.

"Then I would move back to take care of you. I can make music from anywhere and as much as you hate this place you shouldn't be taken from your friends this close to the end of high school."

"Why would you do that though? You don't have to? You have no obligation what so ever?"

"Yes I do. When mum and dad took me in I was three years old. I'd lived at that orphanage my whole life and I'd seen all the pretty, cute, bubbly kids leave and I was left behind. The first time they talked to me I was sure that once they left they wouldn't come back but they did. And they kept coming back until one day they took me home and never left me again. I thought I had it all and really it's the first thing I remember. When was nine though they came to me and they said that they were having you, that mum was pregnant. I told them I was excited but really I was so worried. I packed my bags that night, knowing with so much conviction that they were sending me back to the orphanage, they had a child of their own now, why would they need me?

"But that night when dad came to tuck me in he saw me and all my stuff sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for them to take me back to orphanage. When he asked what I was doing I told him and he said to me that no matter what I would always be a member of this family. That in their mind I was their first born child and now I had to be a great big sister to you no matter what and that would get you through anything. When made my first million the year after mom's death I put it in a trust for you so you would never have to worry about anything. It's why I come here because dad always knew, even though I wasn't biologically related I was a Hummel. That was all that mattered."

Kurt nodded, "Stay in here with me tonight."

"Of course," Veronica whispered, knowing that her story had gotten through to him, "I'm just going to go say goodnight to Logan and Ally. I'll be back. You start on your moisturising routine."

"Deal."

Taking the stairs two at a time she smiled seeing Logan at the top, her pyjamas in his hand. Taking them from him she kissed him quickly before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too. Ally's already asleep so just go back down and be with Kurt. I'll deal with her if she needs anything tonight."

Veronica shook her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Who knows, just be glad that you've got me."

"I am, everyday."

hr

When Burt finally opened his eyes she couldn't be happier. She tried her hardest with Kurt but teen angst made her sad and his friends made her kind of mad. They were selfish and self centred and she never really knew how to respond to what they were saying to Kurt without wanting to rip their heads off. It was sad but true. She was so glad she didn't have to deal with high school drama anymore. She knew that Burt was better equipped for handling those situations, or at least she hoped he was considering how good he had been when she was in high school. Maybe mom had had something to do with it back then but she had obviously rubbed off on him.

It took two weeks before Burt was moved into the house again and only another two before he decided that it was time for her to leave. She was used to it though. Her father always felt like he had to deal with things by himself. Of course she had argued until she was red in the face but the only person she could never beat in an argument was her father. Hell she could beat Keith but put her up against Burt and she was a goner. After making both him and Kurt swear a million times that they would call the second they needed her she reluctantly packed a bag and headed to the concert spot that her manager had been trying to get her to for days.

It didn't feel right to leave them but she knew that they were a strong enough family that Kurt could make it through this as long as he had them by his side.

b4./b

When Kurt called in a panic Veronica knew that the only thing she could do was get Allyson and get on a plane. She called Logan from the airport, letting him know that something was wrong, before calling her manager and pleading with her to make this trip possible. Luckily the record company had understood in the end but it also meant that she would have to do the video clip in Ohio, since one of the proposed locations was in the area.

Calling Kurt when she landed she told him to met her at the Lima Bean before getting into her hire car, daughter strapped into her child seat, and leaving the airport. She had a three hour trip ahead of her but lucky enough Kurt still had an hour left at school. Speeding slightly the whole way, which she had no intention of telling Logan about, she pulled into the coffee shop only thirty minutes after Kurt would have shown up. Pulling Ally out of the car she let the little girl pull her along as she scanned through the window for her brother.

Spotting him curled up in a corner she leaned down, tilting Ally's head up, before asking if she wanted to get their orders. At the little girl's enthusiastic nod she handed her the money, telling her to get only three cookies for them to share before wondering to where Kurt was sitting.

Sliding in next to Kurt she smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder before saying, "Hey. So what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, as if he was unable to speak about what had happened, before looking back at his coffee. Studying Kurt she couldn't help but feel a little shocked at what she saw. The spark in his eye wasn't there, the little smile that he always seemed to wear had disappeared, his clothes and accessories looked like they had been toned down. Veronica knew it had been a month since she had been home last but she couldn't believe that this was her brother now. That he could have been reduced to this and no one had noticed as it happened. That she hadn't noticed.

Glancing over to the counter she smiled when she saw Allyson being served, the customer behind her helping her hand over the money, before she turned back to Kurt. Pulling him closer she tilted his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes before saying, "Kurt. I need you to talk to me. Tell me what happened or at least how I can make it better."

Watching as he inhaled a shaky breath Veronica smiled encouragingly as he started to speak, "School's getting worse, I don't think that anyone has realised what is happening."

"Then tell me," Veronica whispered, "Let me help you."

Kurt shook his head, "I want to. I feel like you're the only person who will get it but what happens when you leave again. Cause you always leave. I know it's for your work and family but I just can't do this alone anymore."

"If you need me to stay Kurt I will," Veronica whispered, "I can't stay forever but I'll stay for as long as you need."

Kurt continued to shake his head sighing, "I don't want you to stay. I don't want anyone to stay in Ohio but I'm so lonely. I'm so so lonely and the bullying is getting worse. You're the only person I feel safe to confide in I don't even fell that way about any of my friends. How sad is that?"

"Oh Kurt, it's not sad. It just means that your friends aren't that great. Sometimes that what we end up with but you'll know when you have the right friend to deal with and you'll be able to confide in them the way you do with me."

"Ok, you should probably rescue my niece from the private school boy."

Turning to the counter she was surprised to see a blond haired boy helping Ally pull down their purchases. "I really shouldn't have let her go alone. I'll be right back and then I want to know exactly what it is that prompted this phone call and whether I should be making phone calls to get our Ohio house ready."

Kurt just nodded as Veronica moved away. Watching as Kurt curled in on himself again she sighed, hoping that there really was something that she could do. Anything, even if she did have to move back here until he graduated high school. It wasn't idealistic for her music career, her manager and recording company would freak, but if Kurt needed her here this is where she would be. Walking over to Ally she grabbed the two drinks the boy was handing her daughter with a smile.

"You know if you needed help you should have just come and asked."

"I know," Ally replied with a nod, "But you and Uncle Kurt looked like you were having an adult talk. The ones you tell me not to interrupt."

Placing a gentle kiss on the girls forehead she whispered, "Well what have I told you that you should do when you want to talk to me and I'm talking to someone else"

"Say excuse me?"

"Exactly," Veronica replied with a smiled, "Now go give Uncle Kurt one of your biggest hugs ever ok?"

"Ok."

Watching her daughter skip over to her brother she shook her head. It still surprised her how well they got on. It wasn't a guarantee that just cause Kurt got on with Veronica that he would get on with Ally but they had so much fun together. In so many ways it was like the relationship that she and Kurt had but for once Kurt wasn't the youngest.

Turning to the blond boy she took the tray of items from him before saying, "Thank you for helping her. Most people wouldn't."

"Well manners have been instilled in me from a young age."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Of course, you've got that dapper charm that makes the girls swoon."

"Well my boyfriend doesn't like it but it's true."

"Thank you anyway," Veronica said with a nod before heading over to their table. Noticing that Kurt looked happier she decided to table their conversation for the moment. After all Kurt did deserve some happiness.

hr

Dropping onto Kurt's bed Veronica slowly ran a finger up and down his foot as she whispered, "Kurt, get up."

Smiling as he twitched, his foot jerking away she couldn't help but follow it. Over the years she had figured out that this was the only way to wake him up properly. It was one of the random things that she had learnt about her brother over the years that she wouldn't change knowing for a second. She knew most siblings were like Logan and Trina were, barely able to get along no matter what the situation. She would have thought that it was because they weren't biologically related but Trina was adopted like she was and it didn't hinder Logan's ability to fight with her.

Allowing her fingers to continue to follow their path up his foot she whispered again, "Kurt, it's time to get up."

"Go away," came the mumbled reply.

"No, it's almost ten and we have somewhere to be by one."

Laughing as Kurt sat up from his position he looked around wildly, "I'm late for school. How could you let me sleep like that?"

"Well you have permission not to be in school today that's how. So get up, get dressed because brunch is waiting for you up stairs. We have to leave in an hour, now move."

Jumping off the bed she ran up the stairs without waiting for the answer only turning around to see Kurt's shocked look as he scrambled to get ready.

hr

"So let me get this straight." Kurt replied, sipping the coffee that he had placed in the holder, "I can't take more than a day off school when our dad is in the hospital but I can take several off now to watch you film a video clip?"

"Yes." Veronica replied with a shrug, knowing that Kurt would be expecting more of an explanation she sighed, "I want your opinion on this place. It was original ignored by the record company and I really want to prove them wrong in their assumptions but to do so I need to get the Kurt Hummel seal of approval."

"This has to do with yesterday, doesn't it?"

"Fine a lot of it does but I figured you wouldn't be so opposed to a break after whatever happened yesterday."

"I'm not in the mood to tell you."

Veronica shrugged, "You'll tell me when you're ready. I know that. Now this place is a school so I want you to hold onto Ally's hand the whole time."

"I'm not a kid," Ally whined from the back seat.

"Well that's not what I heard. The last thing I heard you were four, that makes you a kid."

Ally pouted, "You don't have to treat me like one."

"Maybe you'll think twice before running off to listen to a busker again."

Kurt gasped, "You ran off to listen to a busker?"

"He was good," Ally whispered with a small shrug, "I'll hold your hand Uncle Kurt."

"That's what I thought," Veronica replied with a nod, turning into a car park, past a sign that read Dalton Academy.

"So this is a school?" Kurt asked, glancing up at the building.

"Yeah," Veronica replied with a nod, "An all boy's boarding school."

"With gargoyles on the roof?"

Turning into a park Veronica switched off the car before looking at the building closely, "That's scary." Jumping out of the car she pulled the back door open for Ally as Kurt slide out of his seat. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she took Ally's spare hand before heading towards the building.

"Those gargoyles are really freaky."

"I know," she whispered, pausing a little, "I so hope they don't want to film anything outside."

"How can you not know?" Kurt asked.

"Well I know what they wanted to do at the other location but that doesn't really mean anything for this location."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, "And why the change of location?"

"Because you needed me to come home," Veronica said with a shrug. It really was the simplest thing in the world.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered before they started moving again.

Reaching over Ally she squeezed his shoulder before smiling at the man on the stairs waving them over. "Come on," she whispered leading them over to where he was waiting. "Hi, I'm Veronica Hummel-Echolls, this is my daughter Allyson and my brother Kurt."

"Well it's a pleasure," The man replied with a nod, "I'm Mr Keys, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Gesturing to the three boys behind him that had gone unnoticed til this point he said, "These are some of our Warblers, Wes, David and Blaine. I thought that they could show your brother and daughter around whilst we talk."

"I think that's a great idea," Veronica replied with a nod before turning to the pair, "As long that's ok with you two."

Seeing Ally nod Kurt just shrugged, "Sure that's fine. It's better than listening to you two talk business."

Letting go of Ally's hand Veronica crutched down to eye level with the girl, "You be good," She whispered before turning to Kurt, "That does double for you."

"Yes mother," Kurt mocked light heartedly before allowing Ally to pull him over to the boys.

Watching as they left Veronica waved them away, knowing that her brother would be in good hands here. Turning back to the principal she whispered, "Let's get down to business then."

hr

Smiling as Ally ran down the stairs into her arms she hugged the little girl tightly to her chest whilst looking over her shoulder. She saw Kurt standing at the top of the stairs talking to the boy who had been introduced as Blaine. Watching as the pair pulled out their phones to exchange details she was glad that Kurt had had a good time here and that he had made a friend. Scooping Ally up she waved at Kurt as he headed towards them, only stopping to turn and wave goodbye to Blaine. When Kurt reached them she shifted Ally in her arms before placing on around Kurt and heading to the car.

"So what did you think of the place?" she asked.

"It's so beautiful. Did you see those ceilings?"

Veronica nodded, "Yes I did. So I made a good decision by telling them that I'd film my new film clip here?"

"Yes you did," Kurt replied with a nod, rounding the car to the passenger side, "The only bad decision you made was not telling me the name of the song that you'll be filming here."

Veronica smiled, strapping an almost asleep Ally into her car seat. Shutting the back door she hopped into the front and was out of the parking lot before answering Kurt. "It's called Far Away. I think this whole place could give it a great feel, not just with how pretty the school is but with the purpose behind it."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Firstly I want to hear this song as soon as we're home. Secondly, before you ask, the boys did tell me something that I'm sure was behind me coming here with you."

"And whatever would that be," Veronica said, trying to play innocent.

"That it has a zero tolerance bullying policy. You think I should go here."

Veronica shrugged, "I think it's an option. If it ever got too much and you needed a break or just to get away it's an option to get you out."

"Blaine's says the tuition is steep."

Veronica shrugged again, "I'm a multi millionaire. We could always take it from your trust if it feels weird for you. I think the biggest obstacle would be convincing dad that this is necessary."

"Blaine says that his biggest regret was running away," Kurt whispered.

"Well sometimes running is necessary for survival." Veronica replied, "So... You and Blaine got on well?"

Kurt shook his head, "You're very subtle there."

"I'm curious. We can always talk about yesterday if you like?"

"No, but we did get on well. He's gay too and he was bullied so when I told him what happened yesterday it felt like it wasn't as big a deal as what it was."

"But it would be a big deal with me?"

"Yeah, you'd want to kill him. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Blaine wants to kill him too but it's –"

"Not the same. I get it. Sometimes it's easier to spill your guts to a complete stranger than family. I'm ok with that, as long as Ally didn't hear it."

Kurt shook his head, "Wes and David kept her pretty occupied, though I think she may have a crush on Blaine."

Looking into the rear view mirror at her daughter she shook her head with a smile, "It will be the first in a long line of crushes on gay men. She'll get use to it eventually."

b5./b

Sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders she couldn't believe that this was happening. When Kurt had called she hadn't believed him, could fathom that a kid could do this to her brother. She was glad that she had only been at a signing in Columbus so she had jumped in her car and driven like a mad woman. She would call all the important people later, for the moment all she wanted to do was hide Kurt away from the world that would do anything like this to him.

"Ok, so the guy who's been bullying you kissed you?" when Kurt nodded she continued, "And now he's threatened to kill you?" with another nod Veronica shook her head, "You have to tell dad."

"I can't."

"Kurt, you have to. He could be serious."

"Yeah but so is dad's heart condition."

"That's not a reason to not tell him Kurt. He needs to know so he can make you safe," Veronica argued. Opening her mouth to continue so was surprised when there was a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes she asked, "Are expecting anyone?" When Kurt shook his head again she shrugged, "When then we'll just ignore them until they go away."

"Fine but I can't tell dad."

"Kurt you need to be safe. You deserve to be safe. Have you given Dalton anymore of a thought?"

"Yes and no. It seems great but it's not the real world, you know?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you can't be there. The real world can wait for you to bang out the dents in your armour."

"That's a bad analogy," Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow just as his phone started to ring. Watching as he leaned over to answer it he sighed, "It's Blaine at the door. I forgot we were going to hang out today."

Veronica nodded, "Well I can get rid of him if you like."

"No, I want to see him." Kurt whispered.

"Ok well I'll go and let him in whilst you make yourself a little more presentable but don't think for a second that this conversation is over."

"Fine, it's not over."

Standing to get the door Veronica nodded, "Good."

hr

The next morning Kurt left before she could talk to him again. Veronica knew he was going to avoid the conversation for as long as possible but she had hoped that it wouldn't be that bad. He never really tried to actively avoid her unless the situation was so far out of his control he didn't know what else he could do. Not that it really mattered. She ended up at McKinley only fifteen minutes after him. Spotting Finn at his locker she wondered over to him.

"Hey."

"You're not going to yell at me again are you?"

Veronica laughed, "No. It's safe to say that I'm sorry about that. Emotions where running very high that day for all of us and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's ok. I understand, I kind of did the same thing to Kurt."

"Well I hope you apologised," Veronica said with a shrug, "So do you know why I need to be here?"

Finn shook his head, "I figured you were here to see Kurt."

"No dad texted me to say I should come. That there was something that he and Carole had to tell me."

"That's right," Burt called out from behind them. Turning she smiled at Carole and Burt as they walked over with Kurt trapped between the two of them. "We have some news we wanted to share with the most important people in our lives."

"And doesn't include your granddaughter?" Veronica asked.

"No, nor does it include my son in law, both of whom shall find out tonight. That's when they're getting here right?" Burt replied.

Veronica nodded before saying, "So what is this news?"

"Well we wanted you to be the first to know," Carole whispered, stamping her feet a little before holding up her left hand, "We're getting married."

Veronica gasped at the same moment that Kurt did, rushing to the woman's side to admire the ring. Seeing her dad move over next to Finn she wasn't surprised when he said that they wanted a small wedding and to splurge on the honeymoon. She'd seen the photos of her dad's first wedding, it had been quite the affair but they hadn't done anything extravagate afterwards, they had spent a week in California. She also wasn't surprised when Kurt offered to plan the wedding. She jumped straight onto that bandwagon offering her services as well, knowing that Kurt would take extra money from her if it was needed. When her dad said that they would need to get a new house though, that scared her. She knew that the last time Carole and Finn had moved in Burt hadn't wanted to give Finn her room so the boys had shared, which turned out not to be a great idea. Still it made her morning and as her dad and Carole walked out with her to the car Veronica couldn't help but feel excited for everything that was about to happen for their family.

hr

To those who may have seen her it looked as if she was disinterested. Leaning against the locker she kept her face as blank as possible, so knew what high school was like. You showed any weakness and they would destroy you. That didn't stop her from contacting her accountant secretly to ensure that Kurt would have access to his trust if necessary so he could escape this place. She knew he wouldn't want to but he shouldn't have to be in this environment. No one should.

They had only been having a dance lesson, showing both Burt and Finn how to waltz. It had been fun until the idiot that had been bullying Kurt decided to walk past the door, scaring the life out of Kurt. Of Burt had always been very intuitive to how they were feeling and he knew that Kurt was scared. He chased Karofsky down the hall and threw him into the wall. At that point it had taken far too much to get him to let go. Kurt was calling out about his heart and Finn was trying to get him to relax. It wasn't until she had placed a hand on his shoulder and said let the office handle this that he had let go. They had been speaking to Figgins since.

Moving as the door to the office opened she waited until Karofsky and his father had left before scooping Kurt into a hug. "What happened?" she asked.

"I told them what was happening and Couch Sylvester expelled him. I'm going to be safe." Kurt whispered, squeezing her tightly, "I have to go and tell the others."

"And go to class," Veronica joked before realising him, watching as he ran down the hall towards the choir room. Turning back to her father she asked, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"He won't be bullied anymore. That's all that matters."

Allowing her father to led her away she shook her head, "I'm not too sure about that. Karofsky may have been the worst bully but I'm pretty sure he wasn't the only one."

"But they'll take the hint that they shouldn't do this otherwise they'll be expelled too."

Veronica paused at the doorway, "Dad. I have to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Veronica shook her head, "No. I'm not. It's just... when I made my first million I put it away into a trust."

"Well that's smart."

"I did the same with my second million but the trusts aren't in my name."

Burt looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Then whose names are they in."

"Yours and Kurt's," Veronica replied with a sigh before rushing on, "And before you argue you don't ever have to touch yours unless you absolutely want to but I want Kurt to be able to go to any college he wants without having to worry about cost."

"Ok then why bring it up now."

"Firstly you and Carole can use the money for a wedding. With interest it's about 3 and half million dollars now. Both of them. The other thing is that I think we should be considering sending Kurt to another school. Like Dalton that has an enforced zero tolerance bullying policy."

"Tuitions steep there. I checked when Kurt started high school. I thought it might have been an option but it wasn't."

"Well it is now," Veronica whispered, "It can come from Kurt's trust or yours or I can just pay it from my bank account."

Burt sighed, "It sounds like you have it all figured out. Can I think about it?"

"Of course dad."

hr

Veronica wasn't surprised at all that the wedding had been amazing. It was fun to sing and dance with the New Directions. They had so much passion for their craft and sometimes she missed working with people like that. It wasn't that the people she worked with didn't have passion it was just that most of them had wanted to be music artists themselves, not producing or managing or scheduling for other artists. They wanted more from their lives than watching others being successful.

Once the song was over she stood beside her dad, Kurt's hand in hers, watching as Carole and Burt exchanged vows. They were wonderful, both parties attributing a lot of their lives to the three of them. She had smiled over at Finn before glancing at Carole, noticing that they were both barely able to contain their tears. Veronica had to let them out though when Carole had said she was going to love Ally just as much as she would any grandchild of her own, because she would be the first in a long line of grandchildren if Logan had his way.

When the ceremony was finally over she hugged all them, her new family, before bringing Ally over. She couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on her face when the little girl asked if she could call Carole grandma. Asking the woman she was so happy when she said yes. Following them all into the ballroom she knew that there was more to come. Sitting next to Kurt, with Ally in her lap, they watched as Burt and Carole danced to their first dance. When Finn got to his speech though she knew it was time. Letting Ally off her lap she smiled at Finn when he mentioned that they had a song for Kurt. Kissing the boy on the check she went and stood with Finn taking the microphone he had behind his back. Hugging Finn lightly she pulled away as the song started. It said everything they were feeling about Kurt and she was glad that Finn had offered her the chance to sing with him. It seemed to make his night. It felt as if everything would be alright

hr

"This can't be happening!" Veronica cried.

"Well I'm sorry but the school board has overturned the expulsion," Sue replied with a sigh.

"What does this mean for Kurt?" Burt asked.

Sue shrugged, "Without hard evidence there is nothing that I can do. There's nothing that anyone can really do. That's why I've decided to turn in my resignation. So that I can be a set of eyes in that corridor, trying to catch him at it."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm going to class. I may as well enjoy my last day of not being terrified."

Watching as he left the room her heart broke a little. She really couldn't believe that this was happening. It was only the weekend that they had all been feeling so happy. That didn't stop the school board from overturning Karofsky's expulsion due to lack of evidence.

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep him safe," Sue vowed.

"But you can't really," Veronica replied with a shrug, "You have other things that you need to deal with as well."

"I know what needs to be done," Burt whispered, "But I'm going to need access to Kurt's trust."

Veronica couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face. She didn't think that Burt would even consider it but she was very glad that he was. "Everything in there can be accessed by both you and Kurt, not that Kurt knows that."

"Ok then," Carole replied with a nod, "Why don't we tell Kurt while you get the transfer papers in order Sue. That way he doesn't have to be here with Karofsky at all."

"That sounds like a plan," Veronica whispered with a nod. "I'll transfer the money into your account if you want dad."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Burt replied with a nod before leaving with Carole. Sighing into her seat she watched as Sue started the transfer process. She really couldn't believe that this was happening. The only thing that made her happy was that Kurt was going to be getting out of this soon enough.

hr

Pulling Kurt closer to her side Veronica smiled and leaned back against his car. This wasn't the ideal solution in Kurt's mind but having spent so many days without having to worry about Karofsky had led him to not wanting to being terrified about going to school any longer. Smiling as Logan pulled another suitcase out of the trunk of their car she watched as he dragged it into the building that Kurt would be living in, heading to his dorm.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kurt asked.

Veronica shook her head, "Nah. He knows what to do if he wants help."

Laughing Kurt shook his head as his name was called from across the parking lot. Smiling, they both raised their hands to wave at Blaine and the two boys he were with. "Do you know the other two?" Veronica asked.

"No," Kurt replied before greeting Blaine with a "Hey."

"Hey yourself. This is Jeff and Nick," Blaine said gesturing to the tow boys beside him, "And this is Kurt and his older sister Veronica."

"Hey," both Hummel's said at the same time.

"We were wondering if you needed any help unpacking." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Well –" Kurt started.

"No," Veronica jumped in, shaking her head, "Logan knows what he needs to do if he wants our help."

"It doesn't seem fair."

"It's not like I'm asking for anything over the top," Veronica replied with a shrug as Ally skipped over to where they were standing.

"Daddy says he would like some help."

Veronica smiled, "Well you tell daddy he knows what to do to get us to help." Nodding the little girl skipped away, tugging on Logan's jeans to get his attention before relaying the message. Watching as he lifted his head to roll his eyes at her Veronica shrugged, "You know what I want."

"He's not going to do it," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"We have a rule," Veronica replied, "If Logan wants help unpacking he needs to take his shirt off so we can ogle his abs whilst we help."

The three Dalton boys laughed, "I'm all for waiting to see his abs in person," Blaine said with a shrug. The other two boys nodded their agreement as Ally ran back over to them.

Jumping straight into Kurt's arms she said, "Daddy said he will but he wishes he didn't have to be objecti... obbicted to get help."

"Objectified?" Kurt asked.

Ally nodded, "That's the one."

Turning their heads they saw Logan shaking his as he grabbed the bottom of his polo shirt and pulled it straight over his head. Letting out a cheer Veronica wasn't surprised when the boys joined in as well. They continued to wolf whistle and cheer until Logan yelled at them to help out already. Smiling Veronica grabbed Ally and placed her on the ground allowing her to run ahead of the four boys, Nick and Jeff questioning Kurt. She knew it might take a while but it defiantly look like Kurt was going to be very ok.

b1./b

Walking off stage Kurt couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't like he had a major part but trying to blend in made him feel a little weary. It was so unlike any other experience he had coming off the stage before. It was like he had a huge work out and his whole body was telling him to just sit down and go to sleep. He couldn't do that until the results were given though. Smiling as Blaine walked over to him he accepted the hug from the boy and the passing pats from Nick and Jeff as they started back towards the green room.

Trying his hardest to listen to what Blaine was saying his smile grew when he saw a familiar figure off to the side. Giving a small squeal he ran across the room, throwing his arms around her, barely noticing who she was talking to.

Laughing as her arms automatically came around her he smiled into her neck as she said, "Well hello to you too baby brother."

"Oh shut," he mumbled, "Hi Sylvia."

"Hi Kurt," Sylvia replied with a smile, "You sounded great up there. My offer still stands if you ever want to go into Opera."

"I'll think about it," he replied as he felt Veronica move to let go, "Not yet." He whispered so that only she could hear.

"Ok," she giggled in his ear before turning to the boys, "It's Blaine, Nick and Jeff right?"

"Yes," the three boys replied in unison.

"This is Sylvia. She's the talent scout who discovered me," Veronica replied, head resting on Kurt's shoulder as she pulled him closer.

"It's a pleasure boys," Sylvia replied before turning to Blaine, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior ma'am."

"Then you should keep practising. I expect you to be more amazing the next time I see you so that next year I'll be able to offer you a recording deal." Sylvia replied, handing Blaine her card.

"Thank you," the boy whispered taking the card and holding it gently with both hands, "I won't let you down."

"You better not," Sylvia replied before turning to Nick and Jeff, "As for you two if you ever sing lead I expect an invite. I have a feeling you two might be a bit like Kurt, thrown in the background but no less spectacular."

"On that note," Veronica interrupted, "It was good to see you again Sylvia but maybe you should take your seat. Boys I'm sure the Warblers are waiting for you. You should let them know that I'm stealing Kurt away to get some coffee. I'll return him when New Directions take the stage."

"Ok, I know what I'm not wanted," Sylvia replied, turning to leave.

Kurt laughed, "I never would have guessed," as Sylvia left.

"We'll see you in a couple of minutes," the Warblers said in unison before following Sylvia out the door.

"It's kind of creepy that they speak in unison like that," Veronica whispered as she finally detached herself from Kurt.

"I know. If I start to do that hit me over the head."

Laughing Veronica pulled Kurt along, "Let's get coffee."

Once they were seated with their drinks Veronica looked her brother over. It was different to see him in a uniform but there was a small smile on his face and the worry lines from around his eyes seemed to be fading slowly. It was good to see his appearance slowly return to normal.

"So how's the new school?"

Kurt shrugged, "The kids are nicer but the classes are harder. I'm not convinced I entirely fit in."

Raising an eyebrow she said, "Why would you think that?"

"Blaine said that to me," Kurt said, "Something about the uniforming meaning that we blend in and there isn't much room to stick out."

"You don't really want to stick out though." Veronica replied with a shrug, "It's just what you've become used to. You've need to scream and stick out to even get someone to listen to you. It almost like you were whispering at McKinley. Here, I think, you need to learn to be like you are with me. You don't try hard to be heard because you know that no matter what I'll always hear you."

Kurt nodded, "I think you're right."

Seeing the lights flicker she stood, "Come on. Let's find your group and I'll find Logan and the kid."

"You brought them both?"

"Well yeah," Veronica said her grin growing. Stopping him just before they entered the room she pulled a CD case out of her bag, "Before I forget. Your special copy of my new album."

Handing it over she smiled as his he turned it over, noticing the dedication in the corner, "You're dedicating it to me?"

"Yeah, now come on."

In the corner of the case the text read, i To the best brother in the world, whom throughout the worst that life throws at him has held his head high and came out the other side a better man. He inspires me daily and he inspired this album./i

The end

Please leave a comment! I'm dying to know what you think.


End file.
